


Возлюбленный сын Рима

by Eliskander



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Mutual Non-Con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliskander/pseuds/Eliskander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU к финалу 3 сезона, графичное описание группового насилия, нон-кон. <br/>О том, что было с Риарио в Барджелло после того, как он признался, что убил Клариче. <br/>Примечание: написано по мотивам заявок Леарио, Зоарио, херт-комфорта, нон-кона с Риарио, а также Лоренцо/Риарио, нон-кон, Лоренцо наглядно показывает папскому племяннику, почему связываться с Флоренцией это плохая идея.</p>
<p>"Зо не помнил моментов в своей жизни, когда случай позволял ему посмеяться над могущественным врагом. Получить власть над ним. Обычно все заканчивалось весьма плохо. Он умел выкручиваться и перетягивать удачу на свою сторону, но посчитаться с таким влиятельным противником – это получалось только у Лео. Однако, смотря на практически бескровное лицо Риарио, Зо этой власти не хотел. Проще было его ненавидеть, сильного, уверенного, хладнокровного. Чувствовать теперь, как он дрожит, практически неконтролируемо сотрясаясь в судорогах, было тяжело. Лео будто почувствовал что–то и попытался Риарио к себе развернуть:<br/>— Джироламо…" (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возлюбленный сын Рима

**Author's Note:**

> Бета Тёмная сторона силы
> 
> Написано для WTF DA VINCIS DEMONS 2016.

Когда Да Винчи узнал о том, что Лоренцо держит Риарио в Барджелло после того, как он признался в убийствах, в том числе Клариче, – Леонардо понял две вещи – дело кончится смертью графа и он не может этого допустить. После победы над турками оставалось только праздновать и казнить врагов. Италия утопала в веселье, почти так же, как недавно утопала в крови. А Лео рад бы был веселиться со всеми как прежде, но уже не мог. Он потерял в этой войне Лукрецию, мать, отца, себя самого. Терять еще и бывшего эмиссара Рима в его планы не входило. Они так многого добились тогда в Новом Свете, столько прошли вместе. Боролись за рассудок Риарио, отвоевывая его у Лабиринта мучительно тяжело. И вот, когда больше всего хотелось выпить, Лео шел вместе с Зо к знакомым стенам тюрьмы. Их план держался на везении и невнимательности охраны, которая, как и весь народ Италии, была в дни празднования не вполне трезвой. Лоренцо даже помиловал некоторых преступников из простого люда в честь победы, но говорили, для убийцы жены приготовил нечто особенное. Ванесса сказала об этом Лео, дословно цитируя:   
— Урбино, которого ты привел под стены моего города, заставил мою жену служить ему простой девкой, узнаешь на своей шкуре, что это, до того, как умрешь. Рим убил моего брата. Ты подослал ко мне шпиона, и Лукреция убила моего наставника, заменившего отца. Ты убил мою жену. Капитана моей стражи. Хотел уничтожить этот город. Не жди милости. Я выцежу из тебя жизнь до того, как повешу. 

Лоренцо в это мгновение был страшен гневом человека, который слишком много потерял. На обезображенном теле еще болели старые шрамы после турецкого плена, следы пыток. Он не забыл все те унижения, что прошел. Душевные муки от осознания бесполезности сопротивления, попытки смирения с собственной участью и разрушительный, всепоглощающий гнев. И смотря на прямого, по—своему красивого племянника Папы, Великолепный желал ему долгой жизни. Достаточно долгой, чтобы он заплатил за боль, которую причинил. И когда он отдал приказ забрать Риарио в тюрьму и отправил туда лучших своих палачей – Ванесса побежала за Лео. Они видела во взгляде Лоренцо огонек острого, пряного возбуждения. Отголосок безумия. Он готовился поквитаться с врагом, и поквитаться так, чтобы не просто снять с него кожу – вывернуть наизнанку. И нынешний Лоренцо это мог. Он на собственной шкуре испытал, как ломают людей в Неаполе. Изменился до неузнаваемости после турецкого плена. И хотя Риарио отнял у нее – Джулиано, Ванесса понимала, что после того, как Лоренцо закончит с эмиссаром Рима, прежним он уже не будет. Пленник, ставший палачом, правитель, познавший вкус неудержимой жестокости, он изменится, и Флоренция изменится вместе с ним. Ванесса в этот миг спасала не себя и не Риарио. Она спасала будущее для своего сына. В мире, в котором рос наследник дома Медичи, и без этого было слишком много смертей и насилия. 

Под церковным одеянием у Лео по карманам были рассованы снадобья, он не знал, в каком состоянии найдет Риарио. Будет ли тот опасен, захватил ли его снова Лабиринт. Но одно зелье было особенным – оно замедляло сердце человека, позволяя создать видимость его смерти. У ворот ждала телега. Они предусмотрели практически все, до акцента и тона исповедника. Скоро Риарио должны были казнить. Сразу после праздников. Но палачи, похоже, перестарались, Ванесса передала, что заключенному требуется лекарь, помимо исповедника. Ибо начальник стражи опасался, что тот не доживет до казни. Так Лео сумел продумать план, в котором он и Зо играли роль лекаря и исповедника, соответственно. Искусно подделанные верительные грамоты, одежда и сумка со вполне реальными снадобьями и, конечно, его собственные знания должны были убедить пропустить его в тюрьму. Но Леонардо не предусмотрел самого очевидного – человеческой жестокости. В том состоянии, в каком они увидели графа, зелье временной смерти было практически не нужно.   
Он был в колодках, таких же, в какие когда–то заключили самого Да Винчи. Они держали человека в согнутом положении — медленная пытка, после которой сложно было разогнуться. Только в камере, кроме Риарио, было еще шесть человек охраны. Леонардо слышал тогда, в джунглях Нового Света, как кричал граф от открытого перелома, теперь же он услышал, как этот человек хрипит. В городе не было того, кто не любил бы мать Флоренции. И люди мстили ему за эту боль потери, со свойственной толпе безрассудной неудержимой яростью.  
Зороастр, шедший как всегда рядом, остановился:  
— Мне не нравятся эти звуки.  
Лео кивнул и сильнее надвинул капюшон. Его многие во дворце знали в лицо после войны. 

Начальник смены глянул на них с ехидцей:  
— А, святой отец! И вы — лекарь, да? Займетесь им, когда мы закончим. Ну, если не хотите присоединиться? Это тот самый Монстр. Сука, убившая Мать Флоренции! Наша общая сучка… 

Лео отступил на шаг назад, ощущая спиной холодную сталь решетки. Он не хотел смотреть. Не мог себя заставить наблюдать за тем, как беспомощного узника насилует охрана тюрьмы. Риарио фактически едва стоял, колодки служили ему опорой. В крови, грязи, с ожогами и следами плетей на спине, заляпанный органическими жидкостями разного рода – он глухо стонал от каждого резкого движения. Люди менялись, откидывали в сторону плащи, передавали друг другу оружие на время, шутили, отхлебывали вина, иногда брали графа за волосы и проталкивали член в раскрытый металлической воронкой рот. Рвотные рефлексы, от которых давился Риарио, говорили о том, что ему суют до самой глотки, желая почувствовать спазм в горле на чувствительной после оргазма головке. Он задыхался, бился в судорожных конвульсиях, пока охранники получали свое. 

Зо перехватил руку друга, под монашеской одеждой у обоих был клинки.  
— У нас нет шансов, их слишком много. И поднимется шум. 

— Они убьют его, – Лео, не прикасаясь к выгнутой от боли спине, к сведенным лопаткам, не смотря в глаза узника, осознавал тяжесть его состояния. Еще не видя, не ощупав повреждения – врач в нем твердил о том, что время уходит. Он сам периодически ложился с мужчинами, ради экспериментов и опыта чего–то нового, но это никогда не было насилием. Как партнер он заботился о том, чтобы секс был приятен обоим участникам. 

Следующий по очереди охранник был на две головы выше Леонардо и крупнее его в телосложении. Риарио не мог говорить из–за металлической распорки во рту, только хрипеть от резких толчков, слишком большого члена для разорванного ануса. Методичный, глубокий ритм заставлял его фактически скулить от боли, ему не давали отстраниться, облегчить свое состояние. Лео видел слезы, лопнувшие от напряжения сосуды в глазах, ссадины на лице, кровоподтеки на губах от трущей их железки. Слыша, что им наконец удалось вырвать крик у охрипшего пленника, веселящиеся люди заулюлюкали, поддерживая своего старшего. 

— Тихо–тихо, – рослый охранник вытащил член и хлопнул ладонью по мокрой спине, – не зажимайся так, и так у тебя уже все хлюпает, окончательно себя порвешь. А мы как потом будем без тебя? Подумай о следующей смене.   
Он придерживал за бедра Риарио, потому что у того начали подгибаться ноги. Узника окатили водой из ведра, стоявшего на полу, чтобы не отключался. Привычный, видимо, метод действия не возымел, граф фактически висел в колодках, рискуя сломать себе руки и шею. 

Риарио не мог стоять, но сознание с ним еще было. Заметив это, охранник приподнял за волосы голову узника и, вставив пульсирующий от напряжения член, зажал ему нос, желая кончить в еще не такое разодранное горло. Джироламо явно перестало хватать дыхания, он судорожно сглатывал, давился, по подбородку стекали слюна и сперма. Леонардо видел, что еще немного, и Риарио просто задохнется, но мужчина отпустил его, наконец позволяя вдохнуть. 

— Ну–ну, не все так плохо, – со странной заботой пробормотал охранник, и Лео почувствовал нечто куда более сильное, чем ярость, от этих интонаций. Ревность. Чуждую ему, нелепую и глухую к голосу разума. 

— Мы еще должны в храм попасть, ждут нас по случаю крещения ребенка в такой благой день, – Зо растягивал слова, держа интонации, как священник на службе, которого он как–то раз видел в жизни.  
— Закончим свое дело, потом сможете продолжить, добрые люди.   
Старший охранник глянул на них и на опустевшую бутылку вина в своей руке:  
— Ладно, прервемся ненадолго. Сходите, проверьте камеры, ребята, и вина еще захватите. 

Люди, неторопливо застегивая штаны и поправляя форму, пошли наверх, они перекидывались шутками и вели себя, как и все прочие счастливые граждане Флоренции, только Лео не мог отделаться от картинки в своей голове, на которой эти же люди были подобны скотам. 

— Не вытаскивайте ему воронку, святой отец, – охранник буднично окатил еще ведром воды дрожащего от нервного перенапряжения пленника. Эти судорожные конвульсии беспокоили Леонардо, он подозревал разрывы мышц, внутренние травмы, и, возможно, переломы. В этой согнутой позе позвонки выпирали из–под кожи. В Барджелло граф был две недели, но выглядел так, будто его практически не кормили. Вероятно, так и было. 

— Меня вызвали подлечить узника, чтобы дожил до окончания праздников, – Лео едва вспомнил о выдуманном акценте.  
Охранник глянул на него подозрительно:  
— Нельзя вытаскивать воронку, потом всунуть тяжело. Кусается, зараза. 

Леонардо едва сдержался, чтобы не ответить резко, слыша, как тяжело дышит измученный пытками и насилием Риарио. Частое поверхностное дыхание сменялось парой глубоких выдохов, но при этом ребра у него ходили так, будто он задыхался. Возможно, пара ребер была сломана, и это давало отек, мешающий ему дышать. В голове Да Винчи листались бесконечные страницы манускриптов, которые он изучил за все то время, пока вскрывал трупы людей. Он пытался выбрать вариант лечения только затем, чтобы не вступать в разговор с охранником, которому Зо умело заговаривал зубы. Но до него доносились обрывки разговора, пока он вслух читал псалмы над склоненной в колодках головой. 

— Из него столько дерьма вышло, кто бы знал, римский ублюдок. Хорошо, его палачи увели воду хлебать. 

Лео помнил эту пытку из описаний, узнику вставляли воронку в глотку и лили столько воды, что его желудок буквально распирало от боли. Иногда так пытали до смерти. 

– Вернулся оттуда с брюхом, полным воды, а наши ребята, раз, ему член–то и перевязали. Чем он нам только не грозился, слыхать было до первого яруса, но ничего, признал потом наши порядки. Видите, как ровненько стоял, понял, что лучше не дергаться, это тебе не продажный прогнивший Рим. Здесь есть настоящее правосудие. Лоренцо это ему обеспечил. Накормили мы его тут досыта. Чтобы ни в чем не нуждался. 

От смеха охранника Риарио вздрагивал как от ударов. Зо читал заученные молитвы, пряча в рукаве настойку и улучая момент, чтобы ее влить. Он видел, как металлические крючки на губах от распорки протерли их до крови, будто рот узника сшивали алыми кровавыми нитками. 

— Он должен признать, что кается, – раздраженно продолжил настаивать Зо, опасаясь, что Риарио просто не сможет проглотить настойку. Судя по запаху в камере, его рвало часто.   
— Если нужно снять воронку, я смогу всунуть ее обратно, – вмешался Лео. И многозначительно добавил, – Есть такой опыт.   
— Хорошо, – с трудом согласился охранник, видимо, желая поскорее избавиться от навязчивого монаха и лекаря.  
Покрутив в руках пустую бутылку из–под вина, он пригрозил напоследок:  
— Не откроешь потом рта, я тебе самому ее вставлю. Понял?  
Снимая воронку, он повернул голову Риарио, чтобы расстегнуть ремешки на затылке, и тот мутным взглядом увидел Да Винчи. Но, разумеется, не узнал из–за капюшона.   
— Ну, давай, кайся, монстр. Гореть тебе в аду, чудовище. Больной ублюдок, – охранник стоял рядом, и Лео глянул на Зо.   
Тот понял все мгновенно, как обычно.   
— Есть тайна исповеди, – Зо глянул на охранника. – Дайте нам пару минут.   
— Да какие у него могут быть тайны? Этот сученок все уже сказал Великолепному и во всем сознался.   
— Может, не во всем, – Зо покачал головой.   
Охранник понял его правильно, вдруг этот убийца утаил еще несколько смертей. Он с любопытством посмотрел на узника и, перекрестившись, отошел.   
Зо бормотал, склонившись к уху Риарио, слова молитвы, перемежая их личным:   
— Мы поможем. Выпей это.   
Понимал ли его граф, Зо не знал. Однако когда к его губам ловкий вор незаметным движением приложил маленькую склянку, тот жидкость проглотил. 

Вернулся рослый охранник, глянул на монаха, бормотавших латынь, и подошел к Риарио, оценивая последствия их недавнего развлечения.

— Чего ты? – «их» дежурный отвлекся.   
— Его до крови разодрало уже, скоро некого будет казнить. Эй, лекарь. Ты бы занялся делом.

Охранник протолкнул два пальца в анус, надавил на стенки, ощупывая, проверяя. Джироламо зашелся криком от боли, забившись в колодках. Не обращая внимания на это, старший видевший немало пыток в этом подземелье тюрьмы, добавил:   
— Видишь как кровит. Ребята вернутся скоро. А с меня спросят, если он тут помрет.   
Мужчина говорил буднично, хладнокровно оценивая нанесенный ущерб. 

Потрясенный всем увиденным, Да Винчи понял, что в этот момент ему все равно, какому городу он служит и какому правителю верит. Он больше не мог слышать эти глухие вскрики и сдавленные стоны. Риарио трясло от каждого неаккуратного движения чужих пальцев в нем, и Леонардо не выдержал:   
— Я понял, промою и посмотрю, что можно сделать.   
Слыша знакомый голос, Риарио опустил голову, от мучительного стыда пряча лицо. Художник не должен был увидеть его таким. Когда же подействует яд, который они ему принесли, чтобы закончить эту пытку? 

Лео обмакнул чистую ткань в бальзам и стал бережно отирать раны, сначала на спине.   
— Да, брось ты ерундой маяться, секли его не много, так, для острастки. А раньше, бывало, шкуру живьем снимали. Но от этого узники мрут как мухи.

Да Винчи стиснул зубы, чтобы проглотить готовые вырваться слова. Он обрабатывал раны, ожоги, порезы, смывая грязь. А когда дошел до ануса, стонавший от боли граф замолчал. Лео не знал, но подозревал, чего стоит ему это молчание. Чудовищным усилием воли Риарио заставил себя терпеть. Однако каждое движение пальцев Лео отдавалось дрожью в его теле. Зо встревожено смотрел то на друга, то на римского ублюдка. Было время, когда Зороастр бросил Лео в разгар войны, только потому, что не хотел находиться в компании с Риарио. Смотря теперь на графа, который от боли судорожно сглатывал, кусая губы, беспомощно вздрагивая в колодках, Зо осознал, что не смог бы бросить его в тюрьме. И если план Лео не сработает, милосерднее Риарио добить. 

А между тем настойка начинала действовать. У Риарио подогнулись ноги. Охрана снова принялась поливать его водой. Но тот, из них, что пытался облегчить его состояние, понял первым. 

— Он не дышит. 

***

 

Охрана тормошила Риарио, била, пыталась привести в чувство. Лео, пощупав пульс, сказал показательно безразлично:  
— Душа сие тело оставила, предайте его земле, грехи мы ему отпустили. 

Заметно встревоженный, старший охранник кивнул. Ему еще предстояло объясняться с Великолепным. А это было неприятное дело. Эту казнь ждали во дворце.

— Мы можем вывезти его на кладбище с другими покойниками, которых забираем сегодня, – небрежно заметил Лео.   
— Нет–нет, Лоренцо захочет посмотреть. 

Спускавшийся через полчаса по ступеням Медичи его слова подтвердил. Он лично пришел убедиться в смерти римского эмиссара. Изучая обнаженного мужчину на полу камеры, в котором едва узнавался некогда гордый посланник церкви, Лоренцо скользнул взглядом по своим людям. 

— Как это случилось?   
— Заиграли его, Великолепный. Прости, – капитан стражи склонил голову, ожидая наказания. 

Медичи долго смотрел на труп своего врага. На кровь на теле, следы побоев и пыток. Он жаждал почувствовать удовлетворение и не мог. Война будто лишила его чувствительности. После турецкого плена, после пыток в Неаполе – часть него уже никогда не станет прежней. Это Лоренцо знал. И он хотел смерти Риарио, хотел его страха и боли. Но труп был всего лишь трупом. Он ничего не мог ему ответить, и, возможно, был куда более свободен, чем Медичи во дворце, полном воспоминаний о другой жизни. 

— Закопайте его. Завтра на площади выставьте похожего. Италия должна запомнить силу гнева дома Медичи. 

Монахи кивнули ему, вместе со всеми. Лео никогда еще не чувствовал, насколько тонка нить судьбы, направляющая его в это мгновение. 

Лео с Зо вывозили Риарио, набросив на него положенную мешковину. Он лежал вместе с двумя другими трупами на телеге. Такой же бледный, хладный и будто бы спокойный. Практически безмятежное выражение лица Лео пугало. Он не любил видеть смерть, хотя часто смотрел на нее в упор. Это будто напоминало ему, что все его открытия — всего лишь попытки отодвинуть осознание неизбежного: когда–нибудь кто–то так же накинет ткань ему на лицо. 

***

 

— Когда он очнется? – Зо катил тяжелую телегу, затем помогал занести "труп" в мастерскую.   
— Завтра утром, – Лео торопливо скинул монашеское облачение и вымыл руки. – Я успею обработать его раны. И вскрыть этих двоих для своих исследований. 

Зо кивнул, устало отер лицо. Когда–то он помог Лео выйти из Барджелло. Но тогда это было опасным веселым приключением. Конечно, больше опасным, чем веселым, но все же. Что стало с его любимым городом, с Лоренцо, с самим Лео после войны? Все настолько изменилось, что даже лежащий в мастерской Да Винчи римский эмиссар – не удивлял. В Риарио всегда чувствовался хищник, опасный змей–искуситель. Он оправдывал свою репутацию безжалостного убийцы. Но теперь Зо смотрел на него и думал, что, может, Лео стоило дать ему другое зелье. Не видимой, а настоящей смерти. 

— Насколько все плохо?  
— Я смогу исцелить его тело, а вот что касается души... 

Лео говорил так однажды, и тогда в этом "монстре Италии" жили двое. Им просто повезло вытащить нужного на поверхность. Покрутив в карманах старую колоду карт таро, Зо сдвинул ее и посмотрел на картинку. 

— Я не верю в это, – не оборачиваясь, отозвался Лео. 

Зо пожал плечами и огляделся.  
— Если его здесь найдут, тебя повесят за измену. 

Леонардо ему не ответил, продолжая обмывать тело на столе. Друг смотрел на его бережные движения и молчал какое–то время. Затем подошел и, взяв тряпку, стал помогать. Они смывали грязь, пот, сперму, мочу – без брезгливости. Лео давно привык копаться в трупах, Зо — их раскапывать. Но что–то особенное было в этом моменте, возможно, потому, что человек на столе был им знаком. Или они просто слишком много сегодня видели. Насилие в захваченной Урбино Флоренции процветало. Но тогда они были в Новом Свете. Вернувшись, Да Винчи исправлял ситуацию как мог. Так же, как и теперь.   
Спину он начал обрабатывать еще в тюрьме, вспухшие рубцы воспалились, некоторые кровоточили. Зо придерживал бессознательно тело, помогая повернуть его.   
— А в ванну его нельзя?  
— С такими ранами нет, заражения я и так опасаюсь, – Лео трогал осторожно воспаленную кожу, промывая ее, а затем смазывая мазью. Риарио пробили ладони, вероятно, раскаленным штырем. Края обожженной раны являли собой неприятное зрелище, кроме того, художник понимал, что кости кисти сломаны. Он накладывал повязку, фиксируя. Какие–то ожоги Лео изучал, смазывал, но не закрывал повязками. Давая им подсохнуть. Порезы зашивал, аккуратно стягивая края ран, некоторые расходились от воспаления. Ребра у графа были сломаны, и бинты Лео накладывал осторожно, стараясь обойти ожоги на спине. Он боролся с противоречиями в собственной голове, где страницы книг листались одна за другой, – ему еще никогда не приходилось лечить такие обширные повреждения. Черно–синий от побоев, с разбитым лицом, Риарио выглядел плохо. И если Лео знал, как бороться с переломами, то вот с насилием сталкивался не часто. Точнее, это был его первый живой пациент с такими травмами.   
Низ живота у Риарио был в крови, кожа на члене — со следами потертостей, вероятно, от веревки, анус кровоточил. Лео промывал разорванные мышцы раствором, который смешал, пытаясь снять воспаление и обезболить хотя бы частично. Он спешил закончить до того, как Риарио проснется. Потому что когда граф придет в сознание, любое прикосновение будет приносить ему адскую боль. И откровенно говоря, Лео просто не знал, как лечить истерзанного графа так, чтобы он не заходился криком, ведь на нем не было живого места. Риарио смолчал тогда в камере, вероятно, заложив душу дьяволу, пряча лицо от стыда под спутанными волосами, но Лео всерьез опасался, что еще одна такая попытка его доломает. 

— Я дам ему опия от боли, как очнется.   
— А потом? – Зо отирал лицо Риарио, когда–то ему до чертиков неприятное. На губах запеклась кровь, с трудом раскрыв ему рот, он увидел, что гортань растерта и воспалена.   
— Лео?

Да Винчи глянул, поморщился и пошел за снадобьями.   
Они обрабатывали бальзамом стертые железкой до крови губы и воспаленное горло. 

— Он совсем холодный, точно не мертвец? – Зо положил ладонь на шею их общего пациента, которая была в синяках и потёртостях от долгого пребывания в колодках. Пульса он не чувствовал.   
— Его сердце бьется, просто очень медленно, – Лео закончил с бинтами, наложив повязки на локти. — Кости не сломаны, но, вероятно, суставы повреждены. Вывихнутое плечо я вправил. Это заживет со временем. Давай, помоги его перенести на кровать, мне надо смешать настойку.   
Вдвоем они перенесли графа в комнату Да Винчи наверху. 

— Побудь с ним, – Зо впервые видел Лео таким заторможенным, будто бесконечная усталость прорвалась на поверхность. Позади них была война, а впереди неизвестность. И художник выглядел как человек, который на этой дороге сполна ощутил каждую выбоину.   
— Может, ты, Лео, я не…  
Леонардо покачал головой:  
— Мне надо смешать настойку. Не нужно, чтобы он просыпался один. 

Зо Риарио недолюбливал, мягко говоря, в самых интересных выражениях посылая римского ублюдка к такой–то матери, но сегодня отказаться и уйти не смог. Да, он был мародером и пройдохой, но никогда не позволял себе опуститься до насилия. И то, что он видел сегодня, его покоробило. 

— Хорошо, иди работай. Я побуду с ним. 

Лео ушел вниз к своему рабочему столу и фолиантам, а Зо сел рядом с кроватью, вспоминая, как этот человек молниеносными движениями за пару минут убил троих освободивших его людей. Риарио был дьявольски опасен. Смотря на него теперь, Зо спрашивал себя – остался ли в этом теле тот Риарио, по которому когда–то Лео бил из своей органной пушки в ущелье. 

Зороастр устал после тяжелого дня, ему хотелось в таверну к сладкому вину и счастливым по случаю праздника девочкам, а вместо этого он сидел у кровати некогда лютого врага и ждал, как сиделка, когда тот откроет глаза. Риарио щадил Лео, он даже спас его от Лабиринта, но это странное милосердие не распространялось на окружение флорентийского художника. Нико он пытал, а потом запудрил мальчишке голову. Ванессу бы убил. Зо в этом не сомневался. Как и в том, что Риарио легко убил Клариче, и если бы смог – Лоренцо. Его самого граф когда–то со спокойной совестью бросил в кандалах в океан вместе с Лукрецией. Человек, лежащий на кровати, не стоил их времени и сострадания, но смотря, как тот просыпается, Зо был этому невольно рад. 

Риарио осунулся, выглядел изможденным и едва живым, в холодном поту, бледно–серый как чахоточный. Поврежденный рот они обработали, но отек все еще был на горле, и, вероятно, ему было сложно дышать, потому что, просыпаясь, Риарио стал задыхаться. Он глухо кашлял, силился привстать и не мог. Зо, молча наблюдающий за этим, не выдержал:  
— Теперь все будет в порядке, ты у Лео. Дать воды? 

Риарио смотрел на него красными от лопнувших сосудов глазами, явно пытаясь собрать в голове цельную картину. Он тяжело, хрипло дышал, руки его едва слушались, пошевелив ими, он скривился от боли в суставах. Перевернувшись на бок, Риарио застонал. Он попытался сесть и не смог. 

— Лежи, – Зо привстал со стула, – лежи, я сказал. Тебе нельзя вставать. 

Откровенно говоря, он полагал, что бывший эмиссар Рима встать просто не сможет.   
Но тот все равно попытался, и Зо его подхватил.   
Говорить Риарио не мог, получалось несвязное хриплое бормотание. Горло ему разодрало порядком. 

— Надо лечь, – Зо уложил его снова в кровать, поневоле ощущая, как колотит от напряжения истощенного графа. Эта попытка встать напоминала ему попытку подняться на ноги, которую делают лошади, когда тяжело ранены. Если не встают, значит, уже свое отбегали. Риарио эта попытка стоила практически всех сил.   
— Это бессмысленно, тебе некуда идти, Джироламо Риарио – умер в Барджелло. 

Зо казалось, что больной его не понял. Он просто лежал на кровати, свернувшись, пытаясь подавить судороги. Легкая простыня его не грела. Одеял у Да Винчи не было никогда. Зо набросил поверх нее свой плащ. 

— Ты поправишься, – Зо считал ободрение лишним, но все равно озвучил. 

Ведь раз Лео взялся за лечение, значит, все точно будет хорошо.   
Риарио лежал, прикрыв глаза, его трясло. Он пытался не стонать, чтобы не беспокоить отекшее горло, но бессознательно выстанывал каждый выдох.   
Лео, зашедший в комнату, быстро подошел к кровати:  
— Как он? Очнулся?   
Осматривая своего пациента, Да Винчи не мог не заметить его лихорадочную дрожь. 

— Не может согреться. Сердце едва разгоняет кровь. Дозировка была рассчитана на прежний вес… Зо! Зо! Ложись рядом. Быстро! Надо его согреть.

Лео потянул с себя рубашку и лег, осторожно обняв со спины вздрагивающего Риарио. Он был холодный, взмокший, вялый.   
Зо считал себя приличный человеком, и когда–то был не против разделить постель с Лео, но с врагом Флоренции?   
Однако смотря на полубессознательного Риарио, который едва соображал, Зо решил сделать исключение из собственных довольно минимальных правил совести.   
Обняв Риарио так, что его голова склонилась к нему на грудь, Зо глянул на Лео с немым вопросом «и долго нам так лежать, согревая римлянина?». Но Лео молча отвел взгляд. Он не мог бросить Риарио ни в Барджелло, ни теперь, после всего. Зо вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, силясь подремать. Обнаженный мужчина в его руках мало походил на любовника. Зо не увидел, но почувствовал, как влага касается кожи плеча. 

— Ты можешь дать ему что–то от боли? Он… – Зо не договорил, поймав пристальный взгляд Риарио. Лео не видел его лица и, вероятно, тот не хотел, чтобы видел. 

Ресницы слиплись от слез, синяки под глазами не стали меньше, но там, в глубине взгляда, все еще был характер, и Зо замолчал. 

— Сейчас — нет, – негромко пробормотал Лео. — Ему итак плохо из–за передозировки. Позже. 

Зо не помнил моментов в своей жизни, когда случай позволял ему посмеяться над могущественным врагом. Получить власть над ним. Обычно все заканчивалось весьма плохо. Он умел выкручиваться и перетягивать удачу на свою сторону, но посчитаться с таким влиятельным противником – это получалось только у Лео. Однако, смотря на практически бескровное лицо Риарио, Зо этой власти не хотел. Проще было его ненавидеть, сильного, уверенного, хладнокровного. Чувствовать теперь, как он дрожит, практически неконтролируемо сотрясаясь в судорогах, было тяжело. Лео будто почувствовал что–то и попытался Риарио к себе развернуть:  
— Джироламо… 

Действие настойки проходило, и боль возвращалась в онемевшее тело, Риарио кусал кровоточащие губы в попытке сдержать стоны.   
Когда Лео развернул его к себе, Джироламо ощутил, как внутренности свернулись тугим узлом, стало нечем дышать. Он силился вдохнуть, и от боли практически не мог этого сделать. Сознание прояснялось, и его накрывала паника, чужие руки на своем теле Риарио теперь понимал однозначно:  
— Не надо… пожалуйста… нет…  
Едва различимый шепот больше понятный по движению губ, художник едва разобрал. 

Лео приподнял его, придерживая за плечи:  
— Зо, дай воды со стола. 

Там были размешаны травы и легкая настойка опия. Поил его Зо с рук, пока Леонардо придерживал голову. 

— Сейчас станет легче, потерпи еще немного. 

Риарио практически не реагировал. Зо с Лео переглянулись.   
Они положили его снова между собой, грея живым теплом и отпаивая чередой приготовленных настоек.   
Зо не в первый раз обнимал мужчину, но, пожалуй, в первый, боялся его потревожить. Он никогда не думал, что может так устать, проведя весь день в постели. Впрочем, Лео был с ним в этом согласен.   
Ни один из них не выглядел отдохнувшим, хотя практически весь день они лежали в кровати.   
Джироламо то засыпал, проваливаясь в забытье, то просыпался с хрипом, с ужасом в глазах пытаясь отстраниться. Руки у него ныли, и Лео следил за тем, чтобы он не повредил их еще больше. Они придерживали не давая метаться. 

— Все в порядке, в порядке… спи. 

Друзья обрабатывали его раны, придерживали горшок для нужды, и Зо понял, что Лео не против даже направлять член, потому что пальцы у Риарио почти не сгибались – сказывались последствия пыток.   
К ночи пришел из дворца Нико. Он принес ужин, и двое голодных мужчин с удовольствием распробовали свежий сыр с вином и хлебом, а Зо отдал должное сочному мясу куропатки. 

— Ему можно есть?  
— Немного бульона, совсем чуть–чуть, – Лео, откусив хлеба и едва запив его, поднялся, чтобы вернуться к оставленному на кровати больному.   
— Давай, это вкусно, – он ободряюще улыбнулся, помогая Риарио привстать. Леонардо подложил больше подушек и скормил больному пару ложек теплого бульона. 

Тот ел без аппетита и морщился. 

— Надо посмотреть как горло, – уловил его состояние Леонардо. 

Риарио сглотнул с трудом и перегнулся через кровать, его рвало. Он вспомнил, чем его кормили в Барджелло, и сколько их было.   
Нико пошел за водой, пока Леонардо мыл пол. От рвоты несло желчью, мужчина на кровати прятал лицо. Его трясло от рыданий, и Зо молча сел рядом. Когда–то он хотел задушить его во сне, и другом римлянину так и не стал, но оставить его сейчас значило предать что–то, что еще жило в Зо. Во всяком случае, он так считал. Лео был таким. Он, когда не был вовлечен в свои идеи, никогда не бросал друзей. Еще бы! Кто другой будет помогать ему, влезать в неприятности, а потом с блеском из них выбираться? Зо таким не был. Существовала прибыль, выгода, друзья и враги, любовники и любовницы. Чужие жены и чужие друзья. О том, что чужие враги имеют свойство переползать в его жизнь, Зо понял в мгновение, когда положил руку на вздрагивающее плечо, а затем приподнял обессиленного Риарио и дал ему воды. Лоренцо свое слово сдержал. Он не просто уничтожил своего врага, он его сломал. 

В череде бесконечного насилия, когда «веселье» в камере не заканчивалось часами, осознавший свою беспомощность Джироламо, лишенный привычных атрибутов власти, всунутый в чужую кожу безвольной куклы, средства удовлетворения, потерял то ценное, что в нем осталось после осознания вины – человеческое достоинство. И дело было не в растянутых дыбой суставах, воспаленных следах плетей или ожогах. Случилось это в тот момент, когда Лоренцо, приковав его, снял штаны и отымел, как вещь. Было больно, но не настолько, чтобы Риарио не осознал – будет хуже. Лоренцо трахал его из мести, но кроме этого, он следовал негласному правилу победителя – был первым. 

Те, кто пришли после него, заставили Риарио осознать, что самые эффективные пытки часто самые примитивные. Они не задавали вопросов, им не нужны были сведения или секреты Ватикана. Его просто использовали – насилуя, опорожняясь, избивая. И в камере для Риарио больше не было Бога, Лабиринта или других желаний, кроме отчаянной надежды избавиться от обезличивающего насилия. Его вырвало, когда сознание выбросило на поверхность воспоминания о том, каков на вкус чужой член в собственной крови. Он пытался справиться, побороть это воспоминание, но его тут же накрывало следующее. Зо держал в руках человека, который искалеченной рукой пытался зажать себе рот, и по тому, как его трясло, мужчина видел, насколько отчаянной была эта попытка. Подошедший Лео осторожно нашел вену на второй руке, он вколол снотворное, потому что опасался за психику Риарио. Отключаясь, Джироламо замер в руках Зо, и тот осознал, что и сегодня останется в мастерской. Лео молча сел рядом. Он чинил когда–то безупречный механизм тончайшей работы из Нового Света, но это было мелочью по сравнению с тем, что они собирались починить теперь. 

***

 

Риарио остался в их жизни немой тенью себя прежнего. Он практически не говорил и не смотрел на них, лежа большую часть суток в ворохе скомканных простыней. Зо в мастерской Лео практически поселился, хотя никогда не сознался бы в этом кому из знакомых. Он помогал Да Винчи в уходе за выздоравливающим пациентом. Скверным было то, что помогал бесплатно. Но еще более паршивым — то, что Зо хотел этого сам. Он помогал ему мыться, ходить, кормил. Привычные к лопате руки Зо с шершавыми ладонями помнили, как перекатывались мышцы под бледной, знавшей мало солнца чужой кожей. В койке старая привычка Риарио держать спину, его горделивый профиль, вкрадчивые улыбки терялись на фоне мятых простыней и блуждающего взгляда. Теперь он предпочитал не смотреть им в глаза. Но когда Зо смазывал ему ожоги и порезы, суставы, затем плечи, которые после дыбы приходилось приводить в порядок чтобы их пациент в будущем смог держать меч, флорентиец чувствовал чуждую графу неуверенность, скользкий липкий страх, проступающий на коже холодным потом по ночам. Риарио опасался его прикосновений, несмотря на все, что было сделано для него. С Лео было не так. Да Винчи был для него особенным, существовавшим вне времени и событий, и, как подозревал Зо, единственным, кого Риарио считал равным себе. Двуличный сукин сын, которого так трудно было теперь ненавидеть, разделял их, и в его глазах они не были равноценны. 

***

 

Зо моргнул, затем моргнул еще раз. Темнота вокруг свидетельствовала, что еще ночь. Они с Лео по–прежнему спали иногда возле Риарио. То ли от того, что койка была одна, то ли от того, что иначе Риарио вообще не засыпал. Да Винчи отрубился, потому что был измотан очередной гениальной опасной идеей. Зороастр привык к его перепадам настроения и деятельности: то рисунки, то бомбарда, то арбалет на полполя. Единственное, к чему Зо привыкнуть не мог, это к мысли, что теперь Риарио тоже станет частью этого. Потому что избавляться от бывшего эмиссара Лео явно не торопился, видимо, даже когда тот поправится. Висеть на соседней веревке на потеху толпе Зо не хотелось. Ванесса, конечно, жила во дворце и вроде ладила с Лоренцо, но даже она вряд ли смогла бы спасти им жизнь, если бы Великолепный узнал, что они провернули. 

— Его из–за тебя повесят, – пробормотал Зо. 

Риарио не спал, это они знали оба. Не мог из–за кошмаров. Он по–прежнему просыпался рывками, как утопающий, и, хотя лица в темноте было не разобрать, Зо слышал, как сбивается его дыхание. 

— Тогда убей меня, – голос сипел после болезни.

— Лео мне этого не спустит, а так бы с радостью, – поддел Зороастр больше от досады, чем всерьез. Добивать того, кто едва в состоянии сам встать с кровати, было не слишком приятно. 

На этом их странный диалог прервался. Утром Лео вызвали во дворец, а Зо, отключившийся после бессонной ночи, с удовольствием занял больше места на кровати. О том, что места стало слишком много, он понял, только когда проснулся. Риарио ушел. Накинув кое–какие старые вещи Лео, этот безумец постарался избавить их от своего присутствия. Благое дело и хорошее настроение омрачались тем, что Зо знал Лео лучше, чем кто–либо, и отпустить на все четыре стороны едва оклемавшегося пациента художник не смог бы никогда. Ругаясь полным портовым набором и вспоминая всех святых, Зо побежал на улицу искать беглеца. Далеко в таком состоянии тот уйти не мог. Коня у него не было, денег тоже. Если додумается дойти до ближайшей канавы и помереть там, то, может, получится притащить его обратно и сказать что так и было? Зо злился еще и потому, что если Риарио найдет стража, то план раскроется, и тогда виселица им обеспечена. Дождь заставлял людей спешить, и спросить толком не получалось ни у кого. Да и опасно было описывать портрет того, кого недавно забрасывали овощами у позорного столба. Люди помнили Монстра Италии. 

"Больной ублюдок, куда же ты мог пойти..." – Зо перебирал в уме трактиры, лавочки, пока взгляд не натолкнулся на церковь. Эмиссар Рима мог прийти туда и получить помощь. 

Плащ Лео Зо узнал сразу. И хотя на лицо был накинут капюшон, он понял, что нашел Риарио. Тот сидел на ступенях под дождем, и когда Зо подошел и подхватил его, пробормотал:  
— Перед глазами темно. 

Он не смог дойти до церкви всего пары метров, и Зо не знал, радоваться ему или огорчаться. С одной стороны, он сумел найти Риарио раньше стражи и возможных проблем, с другой, проблемой не стало меньше. Мужчина рядом с ним едва шел, он замерз, промокнув насквозь, и Зо опасался, что Риарио отключится по дороге. 

— Отведи меня в церковь.  
— Я тебе не прислуга, сукин ты сын. Твоим приказам не подчиняюсь.   
— Прошу тебя, – Риарио попытался остановиться, но Зо продолжал тащить его в мастерскую.   
— Если я начну кричать, нас заметят и меня узнают. 

Он провернул это как–то, Зо очень хорошо помнил, как ныла голова после того удара в мастерской.

— Тебе еще членов захотелось? Так я могу тебе обеспечить, – Зо крепче перехватил руку, заламывая назад, заставляя Риарио идти дальше. Тот спотыкался, путался в мокром плаще, но молчал. Зо понял, что зацепил его этим предложением, куда сильнее, чем болевым захватом. Он впихнул римлянина в мастерскую и закрыл дверь. Они оба вымокли насквозь, Риарио едва стоял. Но когда Зо шагнул к нему, он попятился. 

— Я не... – Зо не стал договаривать, он не смог сформулировать предложение, глядя на искаженное болью и страхом лицо заклятого врага. Риарио не боялся смерти, но упоминание о насилии его выбило из и без того шаткого равновесия. 

— Давай, идем наверх, надо тебя переодеть и согреть, – Зо говорил, медленно подходя, выставив руки вперед, стараясь не делать резких движений. Бледный, едва стоявший на ногах Риарио с трудом заставил себя кивнуть. 

— Мы не скажем об этом Лео, – подойдя ближе, Зороастр силился разглядеть в темных глазах осмысленность. Но расширенные зрачки Риарио напоминали ему пятна, о которых когда–то говорил ему Лео. Маслянистые, плавающие на поверхности воды, идущие из самых недр земли. Вероятно, ее божественная кровь. Такая же страстная, как жизнь, такая же огнеопасная. Глаза Риарио не выражали ничего, служа безупречным щитом для его истинных поступков и намерений, но у него дрожали руки. Наверное, он был талантливым монастырским мальчиком, вдохновленным житиями святых. Вероятно, это было очень давно. Зо видел риск и опасность в каждом его движении, так же как и тогда, когда впервые увидел громадную полосатую кошку во дворце Лоренцо. Он смотрел сверху, с крыш, ведь его, как всегда, не пригласили в виду испорченной репутации, но Зо запомнил, как она ходила в клетке, била себя хвостом по бокам, сильная, гордая, чужая и чуждая духу Флоренции. Воплощенная угроза. Красивая смерть. И Риарио, которого они фактически кормили с рук, напоминал ее. Это существо не было создано для клеток, так же, как и граф не был создан для милости. Его призванием, его жизнью всегда была война. Он не умел ничего, кроме этого. И точно так же, как Да Винчи, был одержим своим предназначением, судьбой. Зо, который давно простил Лео свою собственную, обвешанную ярлыками висельника и пройдохи, жизнь, не мог простить ему то, как умело и быстро он вдохновлял тех, кто находился рядом, следовать его целям. Служить ему инструментами в бесконечном поиске правды. Эта борьба Лукреции стоила жизни. А Зо она действительно нравилась. И он предвидел, что Риарио станет таким же. Невольным союзником, безропотным орудием в руках гения. Это было его предназначением – вопрос был в том, кто возьмет его первым. Папа Сикст, Лабиринт, Да Винчи? 

Зо сделал шаг вперед, вжимая чужое, еще не окрепшее тело в стену, и поцеловал. Мужчина перед ним был искусен в науках войны, как и Да Винчи, но Зо знал точно, в искусстве любви он способен превзойти обоих. Слишком много разнообразного опыта случалось в его жизни. Зо целовал медленно, ласково, он не давил и не стремился утвердить свои права. Придерживая пытавшиеся отстранить его руки, Зо считывал хрупкое равновесие, ожидая, когда сопротивление станет реальным. Через мгновение Риарио будто разбуженный, дернулся в его руках и попытался отстраниться. Та маска, сквозь которую он смотрел на Зо пару минут назад, разбилась вдребезги. Лео говорил, что теперь опасается не за физические травмы, а за те, что оставило в душе графа насилие. И то, как хладнокровно Джироламо закрылся от мира и от них, когда стал приходить в себя – его тревожило. Риарио почти не говорил, смотрел в одну точку часами, практически не спал. Он все больше походил на безумца, на порох который взрывался внутри истончающейся оболочки. А сейчас Зо – снял крышку. И он ожидал, что его провокация вызовет ответную реакцию – отдачу, по которой протащит Риарио, но понятия не имел насколько сильную. 

Рука взметнулась с кинжалом, незаметно снятым с пояса Зо во время поцелуя, и если бы не рефлексы, отточенные годами, Зороастр бы ощутил сталь в собственном горле. Он успел перехватить кисть и сжать, сил Риарио не хватало, травмы еще беспокоили, но его вело от ярости, и гнев делал мгновение назад затравленный взгляд безумным. Сцепившись, они покатились по полу. Зо пытался перехватить ему руки, не навредив при этом, а Риарио вполне определенно пытался его убить. И, вероятно, убил бы, если бы был в прежней форме. А так Зо в конце концов сумел скрутить его, заломив руки за спину, прижимая грудью к доскам своим весом:   
— Ты жив и ты выбрался. Сделай одолжение – прекращай подставлять Лео под удар. Великолепный казнит его, если узнает, как ты выжил. А он узнает – поймав тебя. Ты ведь не обольщаешься на этот счет, правда? Ты ведь уже понял, что они смогут разговорить кого угодно. Твоя жизнь, моя жизнь – ничего не стоят. Но Лео – нужен Италии. Я приму твою гнев, твою ярость и твою боль, – Зо осторожно руки разжал, — я смогу помочь тебе. Только больше не убегай вот так. Эта дурость может нам дорого обойтись. 

Риарио с трудом привстал, бледный, взлохмаченный и явно истощенный борьбой. 

Но острый пронзительный взгляд, которым наградил его Риарио, сказал Зо достаточно. Человеку перед ним нужна была идея. Нечто великое, чему он мог служить. Зо таким не был. К своей печали или радости. Но таким был Да Винчи.   
И Зо только что дал ему цель в жизни, озвучив ценность того, кому граф мог и захотел бы быть верен. Того чьи интересы поставил бы выше собственных. 

Наверх они поднялись в абсолютном молчании, и флорентиец помог ему снять промокшую одежду, уложил в койку Лео, даже сходил за вином.  
— Выпей, ты совсем продрог. 

Зороастр видел горькую полуулыбку, сковавшую губы Риарио.  
— Джироламо, – он впервые назвал его по имени. – Есть вещи, за которые ты не несешь ответственности. Они просто случаются. 

Риарио ничего ему не ответил, но боль, живущая в его кошмарах, не позволила ему оборвать наглеца. Он хотел сказать ему, что тот ошибается, что наказание заслужено, но не мог.   
— Я действительно убил их. И… многих других. 

— Я знаю, – согласился Зо, – но тебе не должно быть стыдно за то, что тебе больно. Ты человек, – Зороастр пожал плечами, — не такой хороший, как некоторые другие, – он усмехнулся, — но ты человек и тебе нужна помощь. Прими ее. 

— Я должен вернуться в Рим, – глухо отозвался Риарио.   
— Не думаю, что ты хочешь этого, – Зо сел рядом. Пару часов назад он поблагодарил бы Бога, если бы Риарио исчез из его жизни и не доставлял бы Лео проблем. Но за эти же пару часов, бегая по улицам, Зо понял, что не хочет терять этого противоречивого «Монстра Италии». Кроме того, он видел, насколько громадная брешь зияет в этом человеке. Собственный отец заставил его убить мать, Зо помнил тот рассказ. Потерянный взгляд скованного кандалами графа, когда Лео сказал ему правду о нем самом. О том, что Лабиринт просто доломал его личность, уже после того, как Сикст это начал. Лоренцо разрушил то, что осталось. Риарио справлялся днем, с усилием заставляя себя жить дальше, говорить, есть, делать вид, что все нормально. Но Зо осознал, что не верит этому. Видимо, Лео не верил тоже, и поэтому держал возле себя графа. Тот уже резал вены. Вполне мог попытаться повторить. 

Зо посмотрел на молчавшего Риарио, который вновь отводил взгляд. Улыбнувшись своим мыслям, не любивший горьковатый привкус отчаянья, флорентиец предложил:  
— Позволь мне сделать для тебя кое–что. 

Прямой, испытующий взгляд был ему ответом. 

— Я лягу рядом, согрею, руки у тебя по–прежнему ледяные. 

Недавний всплеск ярости Риарио практически обессилил, как и плутание под дождем. Страх, который Зо вытащил на поверхность, мешал ему сконцентрироваться, закрыться, будто нагим было само его нутро.   
— Прошу тебя, я… не… не… 

Зороастр осторожно обнял сжавшегося на кровати мужчину:  
— Я не причиню тебе боли. Все в порядке. С тобой все будет в порядке.   
Он бормотал слова утешения, пытаясь успокоить сбившегося на полуслове Риарио. Зо всегда считал, что эмоциям нужен выход. Они латали его истерзанное тело, но в этом теле еще была душа, и Зо видел, что наука Лео им сейчас не поможет. 

Риарио стыдился своей боли и своего стыда. Шрамы на его теле заживали, но он продолжал ощущать на коже руки, которые их нанесли. Вся та грязь и ненависть, в которые его макнули с головой в камере, не давали спать, не сходили с кожи, будто были чем–то, от чего он не мог отмыться. Он спрятал лицо на чужом плече, впервые за долгое время не ощущая в себе сил на деланное безразличие. 

— Я не скажу ему, – прошептал Зо. 

Он был хорошим взломщиком не только потому, что владел отмычкой, кроме этого, он умел слушать – слушать всем телом, улавливать малейшие колебания интуиции, и сейчас она подсказал ему, что он прав. Риарио никогда бы не позволил себе показать Леонардо, как ему плохо. Он дорожил мнением художника, он уважал и ценил его и после всего, что с ним случилось, как только прошел период беспамятства и физической беспомощности, Риарио искусно сделал вид, что пришел в себя. Когда–то он уже провел Да Винчи, неосознанно, но до последнего уверенно – тогда, когда тот искал Монстра Италии. Однако тогда с Лео не было Зо.  
Зороастр попал абсолютно точно в хитросплетения замка на чужом разуме, тело в его руках вздрогнуло, и Зо сделал вид, что не понимает значение горького, неудержимого рыдания, которое Риарио не мог подавить. 

Граф пытался и не мог оправиться. Он словно по–прежнему был распят в полутемной камере в кругу незнакомых лиц. Они подвешивали его вниз головой, били, прибивали горячими гвоздями к кресту, насиловали. Риарио пытался забыть – не получалось.   
— Прими это, – бормотал Зо, обнимая крепче. — Прими и живи дальше. 

Вымотавшийся до полубессознательного состояния, Риарио так и уснул в его руках. Зо лежал, изучая потолок. Он не хотел влезать в чужие проблемы и чувствовать чужую боль. И редко позволял себе роскошь заботиться о ком–то, кроме себя, и, пожалуй, Нико с Лео. Видимо, придется увеличить это список. Зороастр вздохнул, этот красивый, несмотря на шрамы на коже, мужчина в его руках наверняка доставит ему кучу проблем. У него не осталось позади ничего – ни дома, ни родных, ни денег, ни власти. Наверняка жизнь рядом с компанией Да Винчи покажется ему адом. А впрочем, чем плоха жизнь свободных флорентийцев? Зо помнил время, когда у него ничего не было, кроме острого ножа и отмычки. И прекрасное было время. 

Риарио оправится. Не сегодня и не завтра. Зо хотел в это верить. Риарио был слишком сильным человеком, чтобы случившееся его окончательно разрушило.   
Но ему нужно было время. И они с Лео могли дать ему это. 

Вернувшийся Леонардо, застав их в койке, приподнял бровь в немом вопросе. 

Зо посмотрел на него вдумчиво и вполне серьезно, что не вязалось с шалой улыбкой.   
— Когда мы уезжаем из Флоренции?   
— Когда ты понял? И почему мы?  
Зороастр потянулся:  
— Он не сможет вечно сидеть взаперти, да и находиться во Флоренции ему опасно. А ты явно не хочешь, чтобы вешали бывшего эмиссара. Так что, бросив на меня своего пациента, ты пошел улаживать свой отъезд с Лоренцо. Судя по всему – уладил. Интересно, правда, как?   
Усмехнувшись Лео, закрыл глаза:  
— Все–то ты знаешь. Так почему мы?  
— Я не отпущу тебя с ним одного, Лео. Если у тебя в голове ветер, то у него там ураган. Нико едет с нами?   
— Нет. У него...  
— Сердечная рана, – закончил Зо.   
— Ты...  
— Это очевидно, – приподнявшись на локте, Зороастр посмотрел на Лео. – Вы с ним блестяще разбираетесь в вещах, а я в людях. Я вам нужен. Да и без меня вы помрете с голоду.   
Он зевнул еще раз, засыпая. 

 

Утром, заметив тусклую улыбку Риарио, Лео спросил:  
— Все в порядке? 

Джироламо посмотрел на него и покачал головой.   
— Но будет. 

— Зо готовит телегу и лошадей. Мы уезжаем. Надо тебя вывезти из Флоренции. Поедем в Винчи. 

 

— У меня чувство, будто я краду из папской сокровищницы, – Зо бурчал с недосыпа и зевал, но лошадей и телегу нашел спозаранку. Как у него всегда получалось не знал даже Да Винчи. 

Впрочем, с высказыванием друга Леонардо был согласен. Они, без сомнения, лишили Рим самого ценного. Ограбили Святой Престол и Сикста, забрав у него великолепное орудие божьей воли. Того, кого растили только для войны. 

Лео желал дать ему мира. Хотел рассказать о своих новых изобретениях, путешествиях, которые им предстоят. О дорогах, по которым так приятно идти вместе. О звездном небе, под куполом которого можно спать где–то в поле. Ни одна война не стоила этого. Да Винчи осознал это после Отранто. И он хотел разделить это знание с тем, кого мучительно давно принял в своем сердце. 

***

 

Они будили Риарио с неохотой, помогали одеваться. Тот выглядел уязвимым и уставшим. Кроме того, он едва шел и вынужден был опереться о Лео. Друзья не пытались шутить, шрамы на коже были еще свежи, как и те, что Джироламо носил под ней. Смотря на его болезненную улыбку, Зо ощущал, как что–то сжимается в груди. Он отнес в телегу вещи, затем помог забраться туда Риарио, пока Лео запирал мастерскую. Возможно, на годы.   
Уходя, Да Винчи бросил последний взгляд на свою обитель. Время сотрет его чертежи со стен, испортит мебель, заведет паутину и пыль. Он любил это место. Оно стало ему настоящим домом. Но уходил Леонардо со спокойным сердцем. Самое ценное все еще жило в его голове, близкие люди были рядом. А домом, в конце концов, становится место, где можно быть счастливым. Вероккио бы его понял. 

Когда Лео лег в телегу рядом с Риарио, накрывая их обоих плащом, Зо тронул лошадь, и они медленно поехали по узким улицам Флоренции. Их ждало будущее.   
Архитектор, безуспешно искавший в Барджелло Риарио, твердил людям об ангеле Божьем. О Гневе, что несут его крылья и меч. Джироламо, спавший в руках Леонардо, так неожиданно ускользнувший от собственной судьбы, вероятно, сказал бы ему, что у него теперь действительно есть два крыла. За одним его плечом был гений Италии, изобретатель и друг, за вторым – мародер, вор и бродяга. Они были такими разными, но они тянули его вверх, врастая в его жизнь общими воспоминаниями и надеждами. И пусть Икар всегда падал. Риарио знал, это не страшно. Когда ты не один, можно просто ходить по Земле.


End file.
